


风暴 Storm

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 他只知道那是一个仲夏夜。





	风暴 Storm

他只知道那是一个仲夏夜，而他正伫立在无人的塔楼上，透过面前的方窗向外眺望。地平线以及以外的一切是被狂风挟持的暗影，逐渐逼近的风暴肆意拨弄着地表一切可撼动的物体、液体和心绪。从天际厮打的乌紫和血红中降下一层浓稠的黑，渐渐地，他所能透过窗玻璃辨识的朦胧景象也不复存在，世界在他眼前割裂为漆黑的虚无，与头顶近在咫尺的风暴。

电力早已中断。

谁也说不清一切究竟是如何发生的。哥谭供电公司历年皆有的捉襟见肘，一次意外，风暴造成的技术故障，或是有人借机蓄意破坏。隧道和桥梁在早些时候便已宣告封锁，喧嚣巨涛阻断了一切航行的可能。他所有的宾客为逃离风暴而来到这座悬崖之上的宅邸，盼望一场将现实抛在身后的彻夜狂欢，却被困在了黑暗与海浪之间。

阿尔弗雷德以他惯有的以一当十的干练很快翻找出了整所大宅中所有的点火工具，烛台和蜡烛。烛火很快击败阴颓的潮气，星星点点地燃起。接着是壁炉，提灯和廊壁上近百年未曾被使用过的火盆。借由那原始的照明，晚会得已延续，一切烦忧又可以被忘却在门窗之外，交付风雨。

但他依然身处黑暗。隐约的笑闹与音乐穿过镶嵌木板的四壁，潜入每一条细小缝隙。黑暗却不露分毫破绽，依然紧攥着他与那扇方窗外的整个世界，坚不可摧。

黑暗。

他若有所思地低下头，看向手中被握得温热的金属柱体，终于想起了他登上塔楼的目的。他并无法透过黑暗看清此刻自己手中的物件，但他依然能清晰地勾画出它的模样，尽管他上一次见到它已是近二十年前。正如他不需要目视也能准确找到它侧面印刻的两个字母，T. W. ，他父亲的名字的缩写。

他拧开旋钮。柔和的白光从他手中射出，与他记忆中一般明亮。光柱穿透湿热空气中飞舞的扬尘，落进他面前敞开的庄重木盒中，丝绒内衬向下凹陷。他径直朝前走去，经过曾盛放他父亲手电的空盒，明白他已经失去了继续独自待在这个狭小黑房间中的理由。

 

 

他只知道那是一个仲夏夜，而风暴随时将会降临。有人正毫无章法地乱敲着宴会厅的钢琴琴键，歇斯底里的嬉闹声忽远忽近，不知从何处传来。他周围的人在跳舞，痛饮，欢笑，亲吻。裙摆是分割现实与深渊的帘幕，恶魔在耳畔喋喋不休，却在他扭头的刹那退回暗处。他高举微笑的假面，蹿舞的烛光映照出一张张昏暗惨淡的脸庞，而他在鬼魂中穿行。

直到太久之后，他才意识到他已经记不清他上一次见到迪克是什么时候。

第一滴雨砸上门阶，震耳欲聋。

他紧锁眉头，思索着一切可能的情形。是在晚餐开始之后？还是在封锁大宅之前？或是更早？

雷暴和闪电开始在悬崖上空交锋，你来我往；被风弯折的树枝狂暴地乱敲着格子窗。烛焰晃动不休，不时映出几个来路不明的多余黑影，浮夸的惊叫此起彼伏。假面跌落在地毯上，无人问津。他加快脚步，搡开朝他凑近的肩膀，大步穿过门廊，将他那荒唐的宴会甩在身后。

风暴已然降临，而他不知道他的男孩身在何方。他拧亮手电，推开一扇又一扇紧闭的房门。他走进一个又一个漆黑而过分雷同的空房间，困兽般来回踱步，朝床底和柜子中探望，期望那顽皮的小家伙只是想同他玩一场捉迷藏。

他逐走了几个试图利用黑暗与风暴作为掩盖，去主人禁止涉足的私人区域纵情享乐的家伙。他没有留意那几只仓皇奔逃的朦胧形体的主人究竟是谁，也并不在乎。

他没有告诉任何人自己行色匆匆地在寻找什么，是一瓶美酒，一场美妙的邂逅，一张香气扑鼻，写着电话号码的纸条，还是那个才住进他的家中不满三个月的孤儿。

他尽力维持镇定，继续自己宛若无穷无尽的搜寻。随着他踏出落下的每一步，风暴都愈加猛烈一分。雷声已是他耳畔唯一所能盖过风雨的声响。他仔细检查了整所宅邸，包括阁楼和塔楼，以及所有暗门和地道。酒窖和地下室以及一切不适合13岁孩子进入的地方依然维持紧锁。那个纤瘦灵巧的小东西像是凭空蒸发了，或从来都只是他的一场梦。

可他确信无疑地知道迪克就在这里，就在他的身边。他甚至能听到迪克的声音，那男孩正在咫尺之外焦急地唤他的名字。

“布鲁斯。”那男孩说，“布鲁斯。”

闪电一次次将黑暗撕开，雷声在他头顶炸响。倾盆的骤雨被狂风扭转为万箭齐发。他仿佛置身狂闪的黑白胶片电影中，这座老房子颤抖着，死守阵线，在风暴中屹立不倒。可那个男孩仿佛被他遗失在了深不可触的黑暗之中，永远徘徊在他手电的光柱之外。无论他如何疾奔，猛扑，原地急转，那声音始终与他保持着不远不近的距离。

他终于精疲力竭，不得已放弃了追寻。而就在那一刻，他发现自己又回到了最开始的塔楼。而他不再知道自己为何而来。

他父亲的手电在他手中滚热地发亮。敞开的木盒却不知何时被替换成了巨大的棺材，横亘在狭小的房间中央。紧紧合拢的棺木上刻着T.W.，他父亲名字的缩写。他浑身发凉，怒视着自己面前那个恶劣的玩笑。

可也许是他弄错了。

他低头看向自己手中的手电，它曾在漆黑的地下溶洞中寻找到了他。它曾紧握在他父亲的手中，如骑士英勇的刀锋，驱散了纠缠不休的翅膀和尖牙。可此刻它看上去却如此暗淡，几乎比他身周的黑夜更暗。

也许他彻彻底底地弄错了。

他关掉了手电。他本该陷入彻底的黑暗，失去视力，不知方向。

在他关掉手电的那一刻，一切却变得亮堂起来。由他的背后照来一束柔暖的光，跃动着，似有生命一般。它似乎一直在那儿，在他的身后，跟随着他的脚步走遍了整座大宅，却始终未被发觉。

因为他从最开始就找错了东西。

“你在找什么？”迪克在他身后轻快地发问，“要帮忙吗？”

他摇了摇头，接着才转过身。那男孩正举着一盏小小的烛灯，歪着头打量他。从那一根蜡烛中辐射出令人难以置信的光辉，将无坚不摧的黑暗中心灼烧出一个漏洞。男孩稚气的脸庞被灯光染成耀眼的金黄，或是也许他本身也在发光。他几乎想避开目光，却又忍不住地举步靠近。他知道他终于找到了度过这风暴的办法。

为什么他一直没能发觉自己身后一个如此明亮的光源实在令人费解。

不知何时，塔楼，棺材，手电，漆黑的方窗全都已经消失不见，而纠缠不休的风暴雷雨似乎也已远去，渐不可闻。整个世界只剩下被烛光笼罩的他们，以及光芒之外永无止境的黑夜。

“我已经找到了。”他说。

“好吧。”迪克努了努嘴，他手中的烛火也晃了晃，却没有丝毫减弱，“但如果你需要我帮忙，你会告诉我的，对吗？”

他点了点头。迪克看上去高兴坏了。

“好啦，既然你找到了你想找的东西。”迪克说，将烛灯举高了一些，接着向他伸出了手，“那就是时候回去了。”男孩欢快地催促，弯曲手指，“他们都在等你呐！”

他迟疑了片刻才将自己的手轻轻搭在了男孩向上摊开的掌心上。“谁在等我？”他问道，“那些宾客？我不认为——”

“哦我想你知道这个问题的答案。”迪克一本正经地说，然后朝他挤了挤眼睛，“因为是你自己设计了这一切，布鲁斯。”突然间他面前的男孩不再像个男孩，那只攥紧他的手也不再瘦小纤弱。时间在他们身周飞逝，卷曲，凝固。但也许那并不是时间。

迪克微笑着，轻声说了一句什么，听起来像是某种隐晦的咒文。烛光颤动，墙壁上的影子无声地袒露着秘密，他知道他该醒来了。

 

 

“哦上帝，又来了，又是这个表情，”迪克双手叉腰，夸张地长吁短叹，“为什么每次我用触发语句把你从抑制记忆的自我催眠中唤醒，你总会露出这幅让人不寒而栗的笑容？说实话，伙计，每次我说出那句关键的话*的时候，你脑子里都在经历什么？”

布鲁斯下意识地摸了摸自己的脸颊，那里的肌肉触感明白无误地告诉他，他的确在微笑。

“一个噩梦。”他说，并不期望能简单地解释清楚一切，但却相信自己并不需要，“但你在那里。”

 

 

Fin

 

*“你我二人将共同打击犯罪与腐败，并绝不偏离那条正义之道。”


End file.
